<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ocean by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130703">ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin'>howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Short &amp; Sweet, Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace misses swimming. Thankfully, Marco's got his back.</p><p>Writer's Month Prompt #6.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work has been backdated &amp; reposted from a one shot compilation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace really missed swimming.</p><p>He figured the tradeoff was worth it, cool fire powers and all, but still. There was something so freeing about floating through the open ocean, no matter how much the saltwater stung his eyes and dried out his skin. Nowadays, all the water did was make him feel tired and powerless.</p><p>Though, really, that came with its own advantages.</p><p>For example, there was the time he went off on a tangent about one of the vice admirals, and got a bit too heated— metaphorically <em>and </em>literally. It wasn’t even a productive conversation, he was just talking at Marco when he started to go up in flames. Without any sort of warning, Marco grabbed him and threw him off the deck before he could cause any damage to the ship.</p><p>Admittedly, the freezing cold water was just what he needed to cool down. It was oddly refreshing, even though his vision started to darken before someone jumped in to rescue him— Thatch, he later found out. </p><p>As he lay on the deck, cold, tired, and sopping wet, he mumbled his appreciation to Marco.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>